Legends of the Titan
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: What is Yggdrasil? Is it just a normal tree? Or is there more to it than meets the eye? A lone redhead travels to the city of Tharsis, intrigued by this mythological tree. But, as he meets new faces and starts exploring, he and his Guild unintentionally starts to get dragged into some trouble... Let's take a look at their journey, shall we?
1. Prolouge

_-The winds blow as grass dances in the winds_

_A lone city, snuggled comfortably in the middle of vast plains_

_To the north of it, virgin territory yet to be explored_

_And far into the distance..._

_A giant tree looming over in the distance, watching these lands from afar_

_The World Tree "Yggdrasil"_

_From within it's roots Labyrinths form_

_Explorers flock into it like a herd of deer, armed, ready to explore_

_What mysteries lay within?_

_How was the tree created?_

_Most of all_

Why_ was the Tree created?_

_A new adventure unfolds,_

_As a lone person steps into the small, yet bustling city of Tharsis._

_Their goal:_

_To explore the Labyrinth and nothing more._

_Little did they know that a new story awaits them._

_One that will reveal all;_

_The mystery behind Yggdrasil._

_Winds of beginning_

_Blow now..._


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to our city!

A/N: Harloe! *collapses* Yeah, I'm making an EO4 fic, DON'T YOU TELL ME TO DO OTHERWISE DAMMIT XDD

Anyway, I'll refrain from uploading this until I finish my EO3 fic. If this is uploaded, then my EO3 fic is done! ^^ I'm just gonna make it now just because, haha~

EDIT: AAAH I'LL JUST UPLOAD THIS NOW, but only the first five chapters I cooked up, no more than that until I finish my EO3 fic! UGH IT'S JUST TOO TEMPTING D;X

Anyway, a little something to note: I don't have a 3DS, therefore I can't play EO4, which means my only guide while making this fic'll be a Nightseeker run video that I've found in youtube ( It's like 4 videos that cover everything in the main game. Kinda like a walkthrough, only each video is like 7 hours long, and one was actually 11 hours long XD crazy, but I watched through it while skimming through the video ^^)

EDIT: Yaaay, I got myself a 3DS AND EO4 for Christmas! ^^ *dances*

Anyway, let's start!

Warning and Disclaimer: EO4 or any of the EO games don't belong to me. Fic rated T for some content, mainly usage of profane language and obviously usage of gore and blood and all that. Also, some of the names don't belong to me either, they're my friends' first names.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Legends of the Titan**

**C.1: Prolouge to a new page in life**

A lone man steps into the bustling city of Tharsis, along with some other people whom he didn't know of. A bow and arrow slung over his shoulder, the man steps in, through the city gates.

Upon entering, the man noticed that even though the city is bustling like mad with people, there's surprisingly still quite a bit of room to move around in, despite the city's small size.

He kept on walking, admiring the sights as he did. The sky's a clear blue, the breeze is cool and calm, buildings tower above the ground and people go on with their daily lives.

And yet somehow, he can still see what lies beyond the far hills up to the north.

Preferably the tree to the north. "Yggdrasil", as they called it.

Sighing, the man noticed that he's seeing more and more explorers. Looking around, he saw a building, explorers coming in and out of it.

Smiling, as he had finally found his destination, the man walked in, sighing again, this time in dissapointment, over how many people there are in this building. The whole place looks like it's about to burst!

Inhaling, the man steps into the building, manuevering his way past the crowd, headed towards a peculliar looking man.

Said-man noticed him. Turning, he greeted the new explorer.

"Ho! Are you a new explorer?"

"Yeah. 'Heard ya gotta make a Guild first in order to start explorin'?"

"Ah, I see you've done your homework," the man, who looks to be the Guildmaster commented,"though you could always just join one if you don't feel like making one." The red-head explorer thought for a moment. Join one... eh, doesn't seem likely.

Meh, I guess he'll make one.

"You know what... I'll make one, I guess." Yep, my guess was right.

The Guildmaster smiled. "Alright then. First, write down your Guild name here," said the Guildmaster, as he pointed at a piece of paper he snuk out.

"Hey, is it ok if I go and gather up members, first?" asked the red-head.

"Well... sure, go ahead. But then you won't be officialy signed in as a Guild yet."

"No prob! Be right back!" The red-head then went off.

Outside, it still looked the same, aside the number of explorers depleting as the day goes.

The red-head stormed off, into where he thinks would be one of the most visited places by explorers. The weapon's shop.

He walked around, asking for directions until someone gave him directions to one of the most profound shops in town; the Berund Atelier.

Following those directions, the red-head arrived at the shop, greeted by a girl, with blonde hair, a hammer slung over her shoulder.

Eh... not exactly something you'd expect from someone managing the counter...

"Eh? 'Ello, dere! Ya 'ere ta buy stuff? Then ya come ta tha right place!" Cheered the girl.

"A-Actually, I'm just lookin' for people to join my Guild." The red-head then took a quick look around the room.

"Uh... actually, why is there no one in here besides you?"

"Oh, uh... well, bussiness' been slow lately. Selections ain't good right now, since none of 'em explorers are bringin' in good crap for us ta work on... Wait, ya said yer lookin' for people ta join yer Guild?" The red-head nodded.

"Ya ain't an official Guild yet, ain't'cha... Well, when ya officialy sign up as one, come by 'ere and take a look at our stuff! Oh, if ya wanna find some Guildmates, ya should either head ta tha inn, or tha bar a few blocks from 'ere!" suggested the girl. The red-head nodded.

" 'K, thanks!" He then went off, the girl going back to her not-so-busy day at work.

Again, the red-head went around the city, asking directions for either the bar or the inn. The people he asked gave him both directions; to the Saehmir Inn, and the Dancing Peacock bar.

The red head opted to go to the Inn first. It took him several minutes of walking, going through quite a few twist and turns, before he found it, the building looking like that of a simple house, warm and welcoming.

As he stepped inside, the interior looks warm and homey-like your respected houses would. A lady stepped out, carrying with her, a broom, as she was just about to get started cleaning the place.

"Welcom ba- O-Oh, I believe this is actually our first time meeting!" The lady chuckled a bit, a tint of a blush on her face, slightly embarrassed over her small mistake.

"Well, welcome to the Saehmir Inn! Most explorers use this place as their base. You can rest up here either until nightime or until the next day. We have room for storage too, so your free to store things in here! Also, there's a clinic at the back, so feel free to use that when you need to. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

"Ok, thanks. Say, uh, can you tell me if there's anyone here who'd want to join a Guild?"

"Oh? So your not an official Guild yet?" The lady then cupped her chin, thinking.

"Hmm... well, there are two people who might be intrested." Her face then brightened up a bit. "C'mon, I'll show you to their room." The red-head nodded, following the lady.

As they arrived in front of a door, the lady knocked on it. "Excuse me! There's someone who'd like to see you!" Soon after that, the sound of shuffling footsteps can be heard, then a few clicking noises, the door's lock opening. The door then creaked open a little bit, a man's eye peeking out.

"Hm? Oh." The door then opened fully, revealing a man in a doctor's suit, hair messy and unkempt, as well as traces of facial hair here and there. Behind him, sitting next to the room's window, is a little girl, wearing a sort of robe-almost a kind of dress, really, with a hat on, brown hair spiking outwards.

"This man wants to talk to you for a bit, if you don't mind." The doctor nodded.

"Alright, come in.." Albeit slightly hesitant to, he let the red-head into his room.

Once the door closed behind them, the doctor turned towards the red-head.

"So... what is it? You wanted to talk about something?"

"Oh, yeah, uh... see, I'm makin' a Guild right now and-"

"You want us to join, right?" The red-head nodded, feeling somewhat anxious. The doctor turned towards the girl sitting by the window.

"So, how 'bout it? You okay with joining in a Guild with him?" The girl blinked a bit, as if she had spaced out throughout the entire conversation. She looked at the doctor, then to the red-head, then back at the doctor. The girl stayed still for a moment, before nodding eagerly. The doctor sighed.

"Alright, we'll come. Been looking for a Guild to join for some time now, anyway." A pause. "I'll be honest with you though..."

"Yeah?"

"The one who made me come here in the first place is my daughter there. To be honest, I'm not really... ok with the idea of her coming into the Labyrinth."

"Wait, your family?!" asked the red-head, surprised. A chuckle escaped the doctor's mouth.

"Hard to believe huh? We look almost nothing like each other." Just then, the girl ran up to her father, grabbing onto his coat. The doctor patted her, ruffling her already messy hair.

"She takes completely after her mother. If I didn't tell you that, you'd probably assume she's adopted." The red-head slowly nodded.

"Oh yeah. Name's Vayne. And she' Aeris." The girl, Aeris, shyly looked up at the read head, smiling at him.

"And I'm Dashiell. Heh... here's hoping I can actually stick around long enough..." Both people raised an eyebrow.

"Well... let's just say I'm not one for lingering for too long..." The two nodded.

"We'll be ready in a minute," said Vayne,"wait for us down at the entrance." Dashiell nodded.

After a few minutes of waiting, the two finally came down.

"Alright, let's go." The three then walked off.

Next on Dashiell's list; The Dancing Peacock.

As they arrived, they noticed the abundence of explorers in the bar, though the atmosphere seemed almost relaxed for a bar full of them.

Dashiell didn't see the bar owner. Maybe she's out running an errand?

Looking around some more, he noticed a lone man with silver hair sitting at a table, sipping some liquor, a shield leaning against the table.

Well... the others at the bar seem to already be part of a Guild.

But the man looks to be a kind of lone wolf, from what Dashiell can tell. It doesn't look like he'll be joining them, even if they all pleaded for him to join.

Then again, he might as well try, right? That way he'll know for sure.

Walking up to the man, he called to him.

The silver-haired man turned to Dashiell, taking a sip of his liquor as he did so.

"Hm? What?"

"Uh, well..." Dashiell stopped just then, trying to think up the best way of explaining his intentions.

"...You an explorer?" Dashiell nodded, surprised that the man knew immediately.

"And your forming a Guild, I take it?" Again, Dashiell merely nodded. What, does he have an eye for these things?

Well... you could easily identify explorers just from their looks, it doesn't take half-a-brain to do that.

But to be able to tell immediately if they're forming a Guild or not? Hm... must come with most explorers frolicking in this town...

"Well... yeah, I am. So-"

"Why didn't you just say so, then?" The silver-haired man then downed the rest of his liquor in one shot, standing up soon after and grabs his shield.

"Name's Reinhart. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too. Name's Dashiell. Now c'mon, those two're probably outside."

" 'Those two'? You've already recruited someone?" Dashiell nodded.

As soon as they stepped outside, Dashiell saw both Vayne and Aeris, with another person with them, red eyes, almost abnormaly pale skin, white hair, and wearing dark clothes with torn cloth, almost like a cloak tied around his neck.

The man merely nodded at the two newcomers as greeting, his expression unchanging.

Oh great. Maybe this one's a real lone wolf.

"So... he's our new member?" asked Dashiell. Vayne nodded.

"Ion." Dashiell turned to the man, raising an eyebrow.

"My name. It's Ion." Dashiell nodded.

"Well uh... I'm Dashiell, and this is Reinhart. And I'm pretty sure you know who those two are." Ion nodded. He then walked off.

"Shouldn't you get your Guild registered then?" Dashiell blinked a bit, as the others went to chase the man.

'Damn, that guy really _is_ a lone wolf...' thought the red-head.

The sun was already setting by the time they went back to the Explorer's Guild, and there doesn't seem to be that many people inside the building now. The Guildmaster even has time to take a break, surprisingly.

Noticing the familiar red head standing at the front entrance, as well as a band of new faces with him, the Guildmaster walked up to them, smiling.

"I see you've managed to find some guildmates, eh?" Dashiell nodded. The Guildmaster then handed to them a parchment and a quill pen he's held on to in case Dashiell came back.

"Fill this up with your Guild name and current members, and once your done, hand it back to me. Then you can get things started!" Dashiell nodded, grabbing both the quill pen and the parchment.

As soon as the group sat down on a nearby seat, they got started on trying to think up a good name.

Just then, Vayne felt someone tug at his coat. Aeris.

She gestured for a bit with her hands. Vayne then translated.

"...She said we should name the Guild 'Helvetia'."

"Wait, she's mute?!" asked Dashiell, taken aback again by this family's surprises.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? My daughter's mute." Everyone aside from Dashiell raised an eyebrow. Yes, even the seemingly cold Ion.

"Wait, you mean... but you look nothing like each other!" inquired the surprised Reinhart. Vayne chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I know. But she is my flesh and blood, regardless. Anyway, how 'bout it? The name?"

"O-Oh yeah!" Dashiell shrugged,"I think Helvetia sounds good." The others nodded, Ion seemingly uncaring. Aeris smiled, Dashiell smiling back at the girl as he wrote down their Guild's new name, and it's members. Dashiell, Sniper, Vayne, Medic, Aeris, Runemaster, Reinhart, Fortress, and Ion, Nightseeker.

Dashiell then hands the paper back to the Guildmaster, who quickly reads it and then nods as he rolls it up and ties a string around it.

"The Helvetia Guild then! Here's hoping you can live up to that name." This recieved him a scowl from the young Runemaster. Chuckling a bit, the Guildmaster continued, reaching into his desk drawer and fishing out what looks to be a letter of sorts.

"You'll want this. It's a formal letter that will let you have an audience with the Outland Count. Right now, your Guild's only official on paper. In order to really get things started, go and pay your respects to the Count. Good luck." Sighing a bit, Dashiell turned towards the others, shoulders sunk a bit.

"Great... goverment officials... not something I'm good at..." murmured the man.

They decided to go straight to the Mark Grand Court. They arrived at the office building, grand as any nobleman's building would look like.

They went inside, presented the letter to the guard, and went to the upper floor, going inside the Outland Count's office.

"Ah, are you the new Guild I heard about?" The group nodded.

"Well then, welcome to the town of Tharsis! I am it's overseer, you may call me the Outland Count. Now, I take it you are here to explore the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, we are," answered the Fortress. He agreed to do the talking right before the group went into the room.

"Good then! You see, explorers flock here in order to explore Yggdrasil, but we only want the best in search of that tree considering how dangerous this exploration will be. Therefore, you must first complete this task I give to you. Think of it as a sort of... 'initiation rite', if you will. What say you to that?"

"Alright, we'll take it. What do you need us to do?"

"Splendid! Now, I would like for you to collect a sample of the Iridescent Ore." The Count then heaved a sigh.

"It's a fine ore, that one... shine light on it, and it refracts it to all colors of the rainbow. But it's beauty is not where it's worth is found! Though, I'll explain more on that once you've completed your mission."

" Now," the Count began,"that ore can be found at the Old Forest Mine, west of here. We thought the veins had been mined dry, but the other day, an explorer found that there's still more to be had." Reinhart nodded.

"Also, I take it that you've only just recently arrived here, yes? Then you must lack the proper essentials... I'll pay half the reward now, so use those to prepare yourselves for the trip. Once your done, speak to the guard at the front gates." The group nodded, as the Count handed to them 500 En.

"Right then! I bid you all good luck." The group then exited the room.

"It's getting pretty late," inquired Dashiell,"should we head to the inn first?"

"Yeah, I think we should." They all then followed Vayne back to the Saehmir Inn, going into Vayne's room.

As they entered their room, Aeris climbed onto one of the beds while both Dashiell and Reinhart landed on their respected spaces (a.k.a the floor). Vayne took off his coat and hangs it on a chair, while Ion took off his cloak, sitting down on one corner of the room, reading a book he managed to buy just before meeting the small group.

Well, the Count did say we should prepare.

Getting a good night's rest counts as preparing, right?

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Yaaay, I'm done! This was horrible though... Anyway, here are their ages:

**Dashiell: 20 (nearing 21)**

**Vayne: 34**

**Aeris: 9 (and she's the only girl!)**

**Reinhart: 20 (3 months older than Dashiell)**

**Ion: 19 (1 month away from being 20)**

So yeah, there ya go! And the Medic is the oldest! (well yeah, since he's a dad with a nine-year-old daughter...)

Anyway, that's all for now I guess~

And now I shall go play EO4 *sneaks to 3DS*


	3. Chapter 2: Initiation rite

A/N: Harro! Another chapter~ this'll be the initiation rite chapter (obviously)

Anyway, not much to say here~ let's do this then!

Warning and Disclaimer in the first chapter!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Legends of the Titan**

**C.2: The initiation rite and Iridescent Ore**

As the sun rises, the lights around town start flickering off one by one, eyes opening to the new day.

The Guild, however, woke up quite early, due to Aeris' excitment.

"Heh, she's one big ball of excitement today..." said the Sniper.

"Of course. I did say that she's the one who dragged me here." Vayne then proceeded to put on his coat, surprised to see his daughter already sitting on the bed, ready for the day. Chuckling a bit, Vayne walked up to her, patting her head.

"I know your excited, but try to keep yourself together, alright? We are headed to dangerous territory," lectured the Medic. The Runemaster gestured with her hands. "I can't help it!" Vayne chuckled again.

"Just remember to stay close."

Ion tied his cloak, noticing the still sleeping Fortress. Stepping right in front of him, with steps as light as falling leaves, the Nightseeker kneeled down in front of him, raising a hand, snapping his fingers loudly next to Reinhart's ear.

At first the Fortress merely blinked. But, upon noticing the Nightseeker in front of him, the man jumped, snapping awake.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" The Nightseeker though, merely stood up and walked away. The Fortress sighed, massaging one side of his head.

"Shit, I think I feel a hangover coming along..."

Wait. He wasn't even drunk yesterday.

Dashiell slung his bow and arrow over his shoulder, sighing as he did. Looking out, he saw Yggdrasil in the far distance, blocked by a few hills and cliffs.

"That's a _long_ way north..."

"Not one for lingering?" Jumping a bit, Dashiell turned to see Ion, standing behind him.

Ok. He has pretty good hearing. How come he didn't notice the Nightseeker coming behind him?

Not giving heed to the question, Dashiell decided to answer.

"Haha... yeah, I guess you could say that.."

"Deal with it, then... You created this Guild in the first place." Dashiell sighed. He does have a point...

As soon as they were all ready, they exited the inn, passing by the innkeeper, who bid them goodbye as they exited.

Dashiell then led the group to the Berund Atelier. He did promise he'd check out her shop as soon as his Guild becomes official...if becoming official on paper counts, at least.

As they entered, the same girl Dashiell saw the day before greeted them.

" 'Ello- Hey, I remember you! Yer from yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. Came here to check out your shop. So, what'cha got?" asked Dashiell.

"Not much really, like yesterday... our selection's ain't good right now, but we are gettin' better junk from dem explorer guys! I managed ta make some pretty neat stuff outta that crap! Go ahead 'nd take a look!" The others did just that, looking around the shop for some things to buy-mainly armor and some medicine. Once they've finished their transactions with the young lady, they went off. "Come by 'ere again!" the girl said.

They then headed towards the city gates, where a lone soldier greeted them.

"Oh, are you the new explorers?" They all nodded.

"Alright then, come with me." They all silently followed, anticipation and excitement welling up inside of them. Their journey's about to start!

The group only walked a few miles before coming into the entrance of a forest.

"As confused as I am, this place is pretty dang nice..." mused the Sniper.

"Confused? About what?"

"Oh. Y'know, about how you can mine _anything_ in a forest. Aren't mines supposed to be situated in caves?" The Fortress shrugged. Dashiell sighed.

"And don't give me that 'wonders of nature' crap..."

They kept on walking, entering a clearing, before turning left, taking a few, slow, relaxed steps before Ion stepped on something. Picking it up, he examined it. It looks to be a golden amulet, big enough to fit a small picture inside.

Before the group can decide what to do though, a voice called them from behind.

"Ah, so you found that for me. Thanks, I've been looking everywhere for it."

Turning towards the voice, they're greeted by a sleepy looking man, with a sack slung over his shoulders. He wears a smile as he speaks, taking out a hand as Ion gave back the amulet.

"So, I take it your here to fetch some Iridescent Ore?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Dashiell.

"Well, you might want this then." The man then takes out a parchment, and some sketching tools along with it.

"It's a map. I already sketched out the area where the Ore is." Opening the map Dashiell saw that the map's only partially filled.

"H-Hey, this map ain't even complete yet!"

"Well, then that gives you a chance to learn how to draw one for yourselves!" exclaimed the man,"unless you already know how to draw one." Ion then stepped forward, taking the map from Dashiell's hands.

"I'll draw it then."

"You know how to?" asked the Sniper. The Nightseeker merely nodded.

"Alright then. Oh, if you'll excuse me.."

"Hold up. Your..." The man turned towards Dashiell.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Whirlwind. Though, that's more of a nickname really, haha."

'_Whirlwind... obviously fake, but fine, I guess,'_ thought the Sniper. Whirlwind noticed the man's sudden icy glare.

"Hm? What is it?"

"H-Huh? Oh, nothing. Anyway, we're uh... Guild Helvetia." Whirlwind nodded.

"And if your wondering how I know so much about the Iridescent Ore, well... I'm the one who found it in the first place." Whirlwind then sighed. "Good luck , and show me your map once your done! I'll be waiting at the entrance." The man then walked off, leaving the group alone to their own devices.

They then started walking again, taking slow steps, with heightened caution as this place, even though it's an abandoned mine, is dangerous. But still, they took their time to admire the natural beauty of this place.

The thick, green leaves cover their view of the skies, but still leaving some space for streaks of light to pierce through. Though at times, the planes' breeze would sway the leaves here and there, distorting the light a bit as the leaves moved.

The walls of trees seem impassable, at least to them it is, though sometimes small cracks form, which, in this place at least, are marked by pink flowers and a little moss within the crack. But animals still make their homes here. Birds sing, and beastly calls echo in the dense forest every once in a while.

Clear waters also reside here. From the looks of things, this place would be the perfect habitat for any kind of animal to live in.

...Animals and monsters.

As the group trudges through the forest's twisting paths, Dashiell suddenly stopped, grabbing onto his bow and getting an arrow ready. He then shot it at a nearby tree, a giant grasshopper plummeting onto the ground, an arrow piercing right through it's head.

More monsters then came out, grasshoppers, and a few rollers. Everyone got into their respected stances and enggaged the monsters in battle.

Both Ion and Dashiell went into hiding, Ion getting a coated knife ready, and Dashiell getting another arrow ready, this time a strudy one that would pierce through flesh completely.

Ion threw his knife at one of the Rollers, the poison from the coated knife starting to take effect immediately as it entered the monster's bloodstream.

Dashiell went deeper into the horde, shooting his arrow, piercing through two grasshoppers, before the arrow embeded itself on the second grasshopper's head.

Vayne stood ready in case anyone needs healing, Reinhart swatting away the incoming grasshoppers and Rollers, as well as covering for the two people in the back, Aeris getting a spell ready-a fire rune, to be exact.

Activating the Rune, Aeris fired balls of flame at the enemies, the fireballs coming in contact with the rest of the horde, scorching both it and the enemies around it.

The last of the enemies fallen, both Ion and Dashiell went out of hiding, preplexed by their young mage.

Aeris, however, seems a bit tired after casting that spell. Her face went slightly pale, and trails of sweat went down her face.

"Don't force yourself! Your not alone here, you know." Aeris nodded at her father, taking a deep breath before flashing the others an encouraging smile. They didn't take any chances though. After a while of letting Aeris rest a bit, they continued walking.

As they neared a small body of water, they saw, on the other side, ores and rocks jutting out of the ground, reflecting what little sunlight pierced into the forest. Though they also saw that the waters between them are too deep to cross. They all sighed.

"Well... we're gonna have to find another way around," said Reinhart. Dashiell nodded, urging the others to start walking, Ion mapping their side of the small body of water, before catching up with the others.

As they walked, more monsters attacked them. They fought those off, resuming their trek, Ion mapping as they did.

Just then, when they arrived at one point of the Labyrinth, a feeling of dread suddenly overcame them. As they turned, they saw what looked to be an angry looking baboon, staring at them menacingly, this monster being nothing like the others they've encountered so far.

Silently backing away, as they all know there is no shame in avoiding a fight if they must, the baboon merely stayed in it's place, looking at them, until the group is out of view. Still having it's guard up, the baboon didn't leave it's place, instead it took a few steps forward, as if examining the area. Once, at least in the baboon's point of view, the coast looks clear, it turns, leaving.

The group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, so how do we get past that thing?" Ion then stepped in front of Dashiell, taking a few, small, cautious steps. Looking around, he noticed that the baboon has it's back turned to them at the moment.

Giving the others the signal to move, they ran, trying to keep their steps as light as possible, following the Nightseeker to a branch in the pathway, the beast nearly turning to their direction as the wall of trees around them obscured the baboon's view.

Giving yet another sigh of relief, the group thanked the Nightseeker, to which he silently accepted, as he mapped what he saw.

Looking at the south end of the pathway, Reinhart noticed some peculliar looking plants jutting out of the walls of trees. He walked towards it, the others following.

"Hey, what's this?" asked the Fortress as he gingerly touched the plant's stalks. The texture seems a bit... squishy, so to say. Vayne examined the plant for a minute, before remembering what the plant is.

"Ah, now I remember... this here's called a Traveler's Friend. I heard it's prized by explorers for the way it stores water in it's stalks."

"So... we just cut up the stalks and drink the water?" asked Reinhart.

"No, we nibble on them to get the water out."

The feeling of thirst suddenly hits the group as they realised that they haven't drank a single drop of water in a while. Looking around quickly, there doesn't seem to be any traces of monsters lurking about.

Though... there could always still be a chance of them ambushing them while they're drinking...

"Maybe a few quick nibbles wouldn't hurt..." Dashiell though, would prefer it if they kept going...

Each of them took a portion of the plant's stalk, nibbling it, water gushing out of the stalks. It tasted raw, but it did serve well in aleviating their thirst and weariness.

As they drank the last of the water the stalks have to offer, they stood up, refreshed, when they noticed those grasshopper things, ganging up on them, jaws snapping, ready to attack.

The brief succor was timed well! The group got their weapons ready, charging at the beasts. Ion threw knives, coated with different substances at them, Reinhart swatted the bugs, all the while covering for the others. Vayne swatted the bugs that managed to get close to them as Aeris readied another rune, this time lightning based, but less powerful than the fire rune she did before, fearing that this one will wear her out more if she charged it more than she's planning to.

A rush of thunder suddenly coursed through the beasts, electrocuting them, killing some, but not all. A few of the remaining beasts died out of the poison knives Ion threw, while the rest died either via getting swatted away, or by getting pierced right through with an arrow.

Sheathing their weapons, they all sighed, relieved that at least the baboon didn't decide to waltz in on their little scuffle just now.

"Ugh, I knew we should've just left..."

"Well, why didn't you tell us to, then?" asked Reinhart. Dashiell's shoulders sunk a bit.

"Well, let's just say I'm... not the most decisive person you'll meet..."

Ion wanted to say something, but he merely kept quiet and urged the others to move on. They walked, this time in a faster pace. They soon arrived at the other end of the shortcut they found a while back, marking it in the map before walking on, arriving in a small clearing, to their east, a door.

From what the map given to them (which they completed... mostly) told them, they're close to the mining spot.

Taking a deep breath, Dashiell opened the door slowly. As he opened it, the same feeling of dread that they felt just now came at them. And as they walked inside, they realized what it is.

Inside the room, are the ores and rocks jutting out of the ground. But what shocked them, is the fact that not one, but _two_ of those baboons are in this room, circling the area, including the mining spot.

Though the baboon doesn't seem to notice them yet, so it's all good. For now at least.

Silently, the group waited as the baboon in front of them walked right past them, before they sneaked by it and went at the mining spot, mining as soon as they got there.

They dug, pounded, and picked up ores and stones, but nothing like the Iridescent Ore.

Finally, Reinhart managed to find a stone, the last of the stones in this spot, at least. It shined like the rainbow under the sunlight, and it's light and seemingly fragile, they're surprised that it didn't shatter under the baboon's feet.

Their little joy of finding this ore, however, is short lived, as they noticed that the baboon, even though they're on the other side of the pathway, are inching close to them.

They decided to make a break for it, sprinting as fast as they can to the other side of the passageway, entereing a sepearte road. In it, there's a chest and a shortcut, marked by the now familiar pink flowers. They picked up the contents of the chest, and made their way through the shortcut, back towards the entrance of the Labyrinth.

Once they've arrived at the entrance, they see Whirlwind, leaning against one of the trees, waiting.

Noticing the newbies, Whirlwind turned to them, his sleepy-like expression still there.

"So, how's your map?" Ion gave the map to the veteran explorer. Whirlwind keenly examined the map before his face brightened.

"Hey, not bad! No, in fact you did a great job on this one, considering the time it took." Whirlwind then gave the map back to Ion.

"Keep it. It's your's, after all. And take good care of it, too! You might not know when you'll need it again." He then noticed the groups delighted expression.

"And I see you've got the Iridescent Ore. Good, then I guess we all should be headed back now." The man then turned his back towards the group, walking away.

Dashiell sighed. He can't help but feel suspicious of the man. Aeris, noticing the troubled air around the Sniper, turned to him with a worried expression. Dashiell sighed, patting the girl quickly before he resumed walking. "C'mon, let's turn this in." And the others followed.

* * *

A knock on the door broke the Count's attention from his papers. "Hm? Enter," he said.

The door creaks open, revealing the newest Guild the Count has seen today.

"Ah, it you! I take it you have the Iridescent Ore now?" Reinhart nodded, handing him the Ore. The Count inspected it for a minute, before nodding, smiling.

"Good! Now, I'm sure your wondering why I sent you out to get this? You see, here in Tharsis, explorers use what we call a "skyship". There are quite a few Labyrinths scattered about, and dangers in territories outside the town as well. "

"Also, these Labyrinths are quite far from town as well, it'd be quite daunting for you to first make the trip to it. So, you'll use the skyship to navigate, and this ore," the Count then hands back the ore to them,"will be the fuel for your skyship. You see, this stone produces gas, which will power the skyship."

'So... what, you basically sent us on an fuel gathering spree? One full of crazy-ass baboons..?' thought the Sniper.

"Right then, go ahead and speak to the Wharf master now. He'll prep your skyship for you. Oh, and also," the Count then proceeds to hand over a pouch to them, with 500 En inside it.

"The other half of your reward." The Count then sits back down again.

"You are hereby granted permission to explore the Labyrinth, and are now an official Guild of Tharsis by my blessing!"

"Alright, thank you. Oh, and um... the Wharf master... where is he?"

"Hm? Ah, right. Just head west of here, to the city gates. There should be a building near it, a... port of sorts. That's the Cargo Wharf, and it's where the Wharf master usually is." Reinhart nodded.

They then went out, back into the city.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N: Huehuehue, I can't believe I thought this was finished XDD Looks like I missed it a little ^^

Anyway, a little tidbit about Ion coming next chapter! That is all. Oh, and Vayne too XD.

Also, wow, only the second chapter and already it's 3K+ words 0-O''

And now I shall read *sneaks into books*


	4. Chapter 3: Motives

A/N: Hello~ so yeah, here's the next chapter! Not much to say, really ^^ Just that this'll be a filler one XDD

Warning and Disclaimer in the first chapter!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Legends of the Titan**

**C.3: Reasons and motives**

As the group walked out, the sun had already set. Aeris, and the others looked beat as well. Dashiell, at least, is. He may be one for exploring, but he's not really... the best, when it comes to physical labor.

"Wanna call it a day?" The others nodded.

As they got back to the inn, the first person to greet them is the innkeeper, carrying a broom.

"Oh, your back! How was it?"

"Went great, thanks," answered Dashiell. The innkeeper smiled.

"Oh, good! Looks like a celebration's in order!" The innkeeper's face brightened a bit, as if that's even possible...

"Oh, I just remembered! We've got supplies on some really good goose just this morning! I'll go wring it's neck for you!" The innkeeper then handed them their room key. "Feel free to pay later, after dinner!" She then went off, looking as if she's skipping her way into the kitchen.

"Uh... is it just me, or is something not right with that woman?" Dashiell shrugged.

"Nope, it's not just you I think..." Reinhart sighed. Are they really in a care of a crazy innkeeper?

He was starting to get worried. Who knows if she'd wring _his_ neck at night while he's asleep?

Reinhart shook those thoughts away. 'Shit, I shouldn't be thinking like that!'

Ion then walked off as well, to where the innkeeper went, saying something about 'helping her out'.

And so, the group waited. There are awfully a lot of noises comng from the kitchen, banging sounds and searing sounds and such... well, she is cooking. There's nothing crazy about that, right?

...Right?

"Alright, it's ready!" after a while, she called. Everyone's attention snapped towards the table. Oh man, did that smell _good_!

Ion stood in a corner as the group took their seats. Goose is obviously served, as well as some other things.

Ion finally took his own seat, as everyone else started feasting on their meals.

Reinhart took a bite of the goose, his face brightening as he did.

"Oh 'ey, this is really good!"

"Hm? Oh, Ion made that! He's a great cook. I should know, I tasted the goose myself!" Everyone gaped at the innkeeper. They turned towards Ion, then back at the innkeeper, then Ion.

"W-Wait... he... h-he can..."

"COOK?!" The group, aside from Aeris screamed in unison. The innkeeper merely chuckled, while Ion covered his ears.

"Haha, why are you so surprised? Anyone can cook!" said the innkeeper.

"Y-Yeah, I know, but..." Dashiell then sighed. He doesn't know anymore...

They then continued to feast upon the meal both the innkeeper and Ion created. Once they're done, they paid the money they owe the innkeeper, then went into their room.

The room is a nice one. Spacious, two beds...

A few hours later, the group had fallen asleep. Well... some of the group.

Aeris fell asleep a few hours ago, Vayne carrying her to the bed and pulling up a blanket on her. He then sat next to her, on the edge of the bed, stroking her head a little as she evenly breathed, her mind somewhere else.

"She's damn peacefull for a person going into the Labyrinth." Vayne turned towards the voice. Dashiell.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Dashiell sighed.

"Can't sleep. And aren't _I_ supposed to be asking you that?" Vayne chuckled.

"Same reason. Can't sleep." Dashiell raised an eyebrow. Again, Vayne sighs.

"...Insomnia."

"What?"

"Insomnia. I have insomnia." Vayne then fell quiet for a minute, before he spoke again.

"I can't sleep at night."

"Oh, that..." Dashiell leaned against the wall. "So when _can _you sleep?"

"Usually daytime, but recently I've been able to sleep at night. ...Really late at night."

"You mean early morning? It's 2 o'clock right now." Vayne blinked. It's that late?!

"Well, I'm headed to bed. 'Night." Dashiell then went over to the other bed and plopped onto it, eyes closed.

About 2 hours later, Aeris woke up, the sky still dark.

She noticed though, as she opened her eyes, her father, sitting there on the edge of the bed next to her, head hung low, eyes closed, asleep.

She smiled a bit, with drowzy eyes. Despite his insomnia, her dad's quite the heavy sleeper. If she's careful, she won't wake him up.

Carefully, she slipped from under the covers, grabbing her father by his shoulders before she carefully lied him on the bed, squating down next to him, watching his sleeping face. It's been a while since her dad managed to sleep this peacefully, she couldn't pass up this chance.

Aeris soon fell asleep next to her father. In turn, Dashiell woke up again.

'Oh that's it, I can't sleep anymore...' he thought. After another while of tossing around in bed again, he decided to leave, slipping through the doors quietly, stepping out of the inn.

* * *

The streets of Tharsis are currently empty, most people asleep. Taking slow, relaxed steps, Dashiell sighed.

His eyes then caught a familiar giant tree up north. I glimmered under the moonlight. Litellarly. Green hues came out of it, giving off the tree's true splendor.

Dashiell again sighed. The sight of that tree, Yggdrasil, made him want to stay longer. Which is good. Hopefully that tree's presence alone would be enough to keep him going.

He then noticed, by the corner of his eye, someone else there with him in these empty streets. He instictively grabbed onto his weapon, but realised that it's not there. He didn't pick it up when he left the inn.

Just then, a figure came out of the shadows, his blood-red cloak still tied around his neck.

"..." Ion merely stayed quiet, looking at the Sniper with his usual cold stare. Dashiell swallowed a lump in his throat. This man has a way of making people uncomfortable by just staring...

Finally, Dashiell decided to speak.

"Uh... what are you doing out here?"

"...Just taking a walk. You?" Ion's voice is eerily quiet when he asked this, but thankfully missing it's cold esscence. Dashiell, again, swallowed another lump in his throat.

"Oh. I...I was just doing the same thing." By the time he finsihed talking though, Ion is already a few feet away from him.

Dashiell decided to follow him.

He followed the Nightseeker into the town plaza. A giant bulletin board sat on the eastern part of it.

Stealthily making his way closer to the Nightseeker, Dashiell noticed that Ion is headed towards that bulletin board. From what he could tell, there's something there that intrests the man. What is it? He doesn't know yet...

He crept a bit closer, until he could at least get a vague view of the papers there.

Suddenly, after Ion reached one of the papers, he ripped it off forcefully. Jumping a bit, Dashiell kept on watching, as Ion then teared the paper into numerous pieces.

Dashiell wanted to step forward, curiosity finally completely overtaking the man. He took a step, to which his feet came into contact with some rubbish.

'Shit!'

Hearing the sudden noise, Ion turned, unsheathing his knife. Noticing however, that the intruder is his fellow Guildmate, he lowered his weapon a bit.

"..." Again, the man merely stayed qiuet, sending a deathly glare towards the Sniper.

Intimidated as he may, Dashiell had to ask...

"That paper... what was it?"

"Nothing you should know." That icy essence in his voice is back again.

The scraps of paper landed on the stone ground as Ion turned just now, however, scattering it across the floor. Some of the pieces landed back side up, but some landed front side up.

From what he could tell from the papers scattered around Ion, he could make out the words "wanted" and a few pieces shows features that matched Ion's face.

A wanted poster. And Ion ripped it to shreds.

It didn't take much to piece two and two together.

"Hold up a sec.. your-" But the next second, Ion had gotten close to the man, a knife coated with a kind of substance pinned against Dashiell's throat.

With the same, deadly, icy glare, Ion spoke.

"Not a word of this gets out of your mouth. _**Leave**_." The threat wasn't empty. That kinfe is going to dig into his throat the second Ion hears something remotely brushing this topic.

"A-Alright, my lips are sealed! Just out of curiosity though..." Ion lowered the knife a little, though it's still directed at Dashiell's throat.

"Why are you staying here then? People might've read that poster already." Lowering his weapon completely, Ion sighs.

"What would be a better punishment...?" The tone he used while he spoke is still the same, only, again, it's missing it's icy essence. It sounded more... solemn, his red eyes downcast.

"...And I don't think ripping that poster apart's gonna help."

"I was about to throw it away. Or burn it. Whichever you'd like." Ion then walked back towards the scraps of papers, picking them up quickly, but making sure not to miss a piece.

"Besides. It doesn't really matter. I know for a fact that they already know where I am."

"They?"

"...Authorities." Ion then dumped the pieces in a nearby trash can.

"I know why they aren't chasing me right now. When your in a Guild, even criminals have their privliges." Dashiell raised an eyebrow. Noticing the man's confused expression, Ion clarified:

"They expect us to die in the Labyrinth."

"W-Wait, _that's_ a privilage?!" Ion's gaze hardened. Dashiell covered his mouth, realizing how loud his outburst just now was.

"Sorry..."

"They won't go after us. That's the privilage." Ion then walked towards the other exit of the plaza.

"...I'm headed out. You should leave, too." With that, Ion dissapeared into the shadows.

Huh...A criminal, in their Guild, threatning to kill Dashiell if he ever heard a word about this come out of Dashiell's mouth...

He wondered if he should let the other know...

On second though, no, no he shouldn't! He still wants to live!

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: CRIMINAL. IN OUR GUILD. YES. YOU MAY KICK MY ASS NOW XDD I AM EVIL, I KNOW.

Ahem, that aside, I haven't explained Reinhart's and Dashiell's backstory yet, have I? Well, that'll come in a few more chapters! (though I don't know how many more -;;)

Anyway, I guess that's it for now!

And now I shall write my EO3 update *sneaks into new document*


	5. Chapter 5: Let's start our adventure!

A/N: Hi! Felt like writing this (since I just got done with making a powerpoint for history class, and two other homeworks all at once XP) I dunno, a little refreshment wouldn't hurt, right?

Anyway, so how was Ion? Did you guys expect him to have a criminal background? ^^

Haha, yeah, so here ya go!

Warning and Disclaimer... *points you to the first chapter*

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Legends of the Titan**

**C.4: C'mon! Let's start our adventure!**

Morning came quicker than expected, possibly because the group ended up turning in quite late at night. Ion, in fact, didn't look like he got any sleep at all, thought seeing as how pale he is and how tired he always looks, no one would notice.

Vayne groogily woke up, the beams of sunlight hitting his face. His body lying on it's sides, the first thing he saw is a familiar looking hat...

Peering his head over the bed, he saw his daughter, sitting on the floor, asleep.

Sighing, Vayne shook his head.

'Goodness me, Aeris...' he thought, patting the girl a little, that slight contact doing just the trick to wake her.

Reinhart looks to be the only person who got enough sleep, though he still woke up quite lazily.

Dashiell, on the other hand, lied on bed, wide awake. Ever since he got back from the town plaza, he's kind of... well, as embarrassing as it is to admit it, scared. The Nightseeker being the only explanation.

What? Who can judge him, right? The guy's fearing for his own LIFE for goodness sake...

Noticing the man's troubled expression, the now awoken Aeris turned to him with a worried glance. Dashiell merely glanced back, with a reasuring look. Aeris sighed. Nope, she doesn't believe him. But maybe it's best to just leave it for now...

Soon, everyone was ready. The innkeeper came into their room, informing them that breakfeast is ready, and that they should come down soon.

Somehow, the group felt the need to comply _immediately_.

They settled around the table, Ion joining them soon after, eating and chatting a bit, as well as making plans. Once they were done, they headed out.

They then visited the Atelier, where they sold all of their findings on their last expedition. The owner seemed delighted at what they found. "Hehey, ya'll destined fer great things!" she said, though they didn't exactly know why she said that in the first place...

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" Dashiell then handed the girl a letter, the one the Count gave to them before they turned in yesterday.

"Oh, so ya passed! Knew ya had it in ya! So yeah, there were some things we couldn't sell t'ya before, but now we can! And we sure as hell will!" The girl then took out a long, piece of thread. The group raised their eyebrow.

"Now, before ya'll say dis' useless piece o'crap, dis Ariadne Thread 'ere's damn useful! Let's ya go outta the Labyrint' whenever ya want, so long as ya have it! It's an explorer's must!" The group gaped at the thread's revealed purpose.

A thread? Capable of doing that?

"I'm willin' ta sell that for 100 En each, by th'way."

'Oh... 100 En... as if we weren't short on money enough already...' thought Dashiell.

They then used their money to restock on items (Reinhart buying better armor), and buy one of those threads and they went off.

They then went towards the Dancing Peacock. Today, the bar owner is present. Stepping into the bar, the group is reminded of something; they have a juvenile with them.

"Uh... what should we do about Aeris? She's still a kid, I don't think she'll be allowed in here."

"Sorry Aeris, but your going to have to wait out here. And don't go anywhere, alright? We won't be long." Aeris merely nodded, her head downcast in dissapointment. Aww, she really wanted to go in there!

The girl then went to fetch a seat on a nearby bench. Sighing, Vayne turned towards the others.

"Alright, let's go."

The rest of the group then went in, the bar owner greeting them.

"Ah, hello there. Welcome to the Dancing Peacock. New explorers, I presume?"

"Yeah. The count said something about this bar having some restrictions to explorers before they become official?" asked Dashiell.

"Ah, yes, that. Do you have the permit? If so, please show me." Dashiell handed said-permit, the bar owner carefully reading it. After a while, she handed the paper back to the Sniper.

"Good, then. I can now offer you my services as well. You see, in this bar, we accept requests filed in by the people of Tharsis. Explorers later take those quests and complete them. These quests can be a variety of things; it ranges from exterminating monsters to simple delivery missions."

Quests? Ok. There's something to sink you teeth into, other than exploring the Labyrinth.

"So, if we need something else to do-"

"Then you could always just accept some quests. Or talk to the patrons at the bar over a few drinks. Whichever you'd like. Oh, and my name's Kirtida. A pleasure." She then directed the group to the bulletin board in the bar. A rather small board, currently filled with but a few papers, each with a request written down on it.

"You can take a look at those requests here. Go on, take a look! One might suit you perfectly." The group did as told, carefully reading the requests.

One quests asks them to deliver supplies towards the northern part of the plains, the other is a task issued by the Outland Count, and the last one is a request from the Atelier girl, Wynn appaerntly her name was, asking for a few materials to fill in Kopis orders.

Well. Game on!

"We'll take all three then! Since we're giong to fight monsters anyway. We'll do the delivery mission on the way." Kirtida nodded, ripping the papers off the bulletin board.

"Whichever suits you best, then. May Kismet be with you," she said, as she handed the three papers over to Dashiell. Taking it, the group left, thanking Kirtida.

Picking up Aeris, they left to the Outland Count, Dashiell stopping at Wynn's shop first.

* * *

"Yo, what's up?"

"We took your request. What do you need?" asked Dashiell. Wynn's smile brightened.

"Yes, finally! Some took it!" Wynn sighed just then.

"There's been a lot o' Kopis orders recently, but we ain't got the junk ta make dem, and them explorers ain't bringin' in crap for us recently too..." Wynn banged her hammer on the counter suddenly, startling the Sniper.

"Alright, 'ere's what I want ya t'do! Grab me some Rat Fangs! Ya can get some from dem Tree Rats in the Lush Woodlands! And don't worry, the money I pay ta buy those fangs from ya ain't part o' the reward. And the Kopis sure ain't gonna be too!"

"Great... I wanted that..."

"But ya ain't even a sword user."

"Good point..." Dashiell then bid the girl goodbye, keeping in mind to keep a lookout for some Tree Rats later in the Labyrinth.

* * *

"Oh, so you took my request! Good, I was glad someone would." The Count sighed a little, leaning a bit on his chair.

"You see , in order for this city to grow, you need to constantly look out for resources. The river right next to Tharsis, for example," explained the Count, pointing his thumb north of the office.

"It has helped this city flourish. Though, we need to know it's source."

"So you want us to find it?" asked Dashiell. The Count nodded.

Just then, Ion decided to step out, his map in hand.

"Actually, I... think I might know where that is." Everyone gaped at the Nightseeker, especially when he took out a map from inside his knapsack, filled completely and very detailed.

"Hm! Did you already decide to explore yesterday? Show me the coordinates, then!" Ion then pointed towards the northwestern edge of the map, where it looks to be a dead end. The Count noted down the coordinates, then walked out of his desk.

"Right then. I'll go send a group to investigate. Until they're finished, please wait here."

And so the group did as told. A slight delay to their travels, sure, but well worth it, hopefully, since it's a request from the Count.

While waiting, Dashiell decided to ask,

"Hey, Ion. That map you showed us, was it the full map for the plains?"

"...Yeah." And with that, the Nightseeker fell silent again. Dashiell merely shrugged, while everyone else gawked at the man. How the hell did he manage to map the _whole plains_?!

A few hours later, the investigation team came back, along with the Count, with a happy and satisfied look on his face, most likely bearing good news.

"The coordinates you told us were right, my friends! That place indeed is the source of Tharsis' river. Though something else now puzzles me..."

"What is it?" asked the Fortress.

"That place indeed is the source of the river, we determined that much. But then, it also looks like the water came from somewhere outside of these plains..." Again, the Count sighs, shrugging.

"Well, I suppose we won't know until after a little while. Let's just be patient until then. Oh, I've issued the reward to be sent to the Dancing Peacock. Please claim it when you can. Say..." The Count then turns towards the Nightseeker, eyeing him almost suspicously.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere, actually." Ion though, merely stayed quiet, not answering the question the Count seem to be hinting.

"O-Oh, it's probably just you, don't worry!" The Count raised a thick brow, but then shrugged.

"Well, if you say so, I suppose. Oh, I shouldn't be keeping you here! Sorry about that. You may leave now, if you'd like." And the group did just that.

Just as they exited the Count's office, and entered the city plaza, a soldier came running to them, speaking in between breaths.

"You... you're Guild Helvetia, right? If so, then... the Count has... something for you."

"What is it?"

"Something called a..." The guard stopped just then, thinking. He then snapped his fingers.

"Ah, yes, that's right! It's called a 'Foodapult'. I'm not sure what it is, but it must be big, since it couldn't be delivered by hand. Sorry I couldn't relay the message yesterday, by the way." The guard then turned.

"Right... now, if you'll excuse me.." He then walked off.

"A foodapult... oh great... don't tell me it's supposed to do what I think it's supposed to do..."

* * *

"Oh god, I knew it..." Reinhart's shoulders sunk a bit as he saw the giant, oddly designed catapult in front of him.

For one thing, he never expected it to be equipment for their skyship.

Another thing...

"A catapult. For food. Seriously...?" That fuction is well _beyond_ ridiculous. What will they need a food catapult for, anyway?!

"Well, beasts can be lured with food, you know. There's quite a bit of them out there, too, from what I saw while getting thing should come in handy," said the Medic.

'We're supposed to gather food out there?!' thought the Sniper.

Soon, everyone got on the ships gondola, Aeris practically jumping. To see the world from above! Who wouldn't dream of that?

They then started it up, the ship quickly rising above Tharsis, giving them an almost bird's eye view of the Windy Plains itself.

Almost.

"Wow, this thing can't go higher? Ok..." Dashiell shrugged. Eh, it's not like the ship being only this high is bad.

Aeris then spotted a manual book on the gondola. Picking it up, she read it, quickly catching on to the controls.

Gently shooving the curious, yet clueless Reinhart aside, Aeris, with the help of the manual, managed the skyship's controls, sending them forward.

"Uh... Vayne?"

"Yeah?"

"That is _some_ daughter ya have there.." said the bewildered Fortress. The others had trouble with the controls,despite the fact that they didn't read the manual yet. Even then, they'd still have some trouble with it.

"Well... let's just say she catches on to things fast."

As the ship glided in the sky under Aeris' control, they came across what would later leave nightmares in a lot of explorers.

A giant, black and white kangaroo, with it's child in it's pouch, which looked to be as tall as a human adult. A _muscular_ giant, black and white kangaroo.

"We should avoid it. No, really, we should." The others nodded, not hesitating to follow the Sniper's suggestion and flied the _heck out of there_.

Avoiding more giant kangaroos, and hovering below giant birds that somehow didn't mind them even if they're in front of it, they finally arrived north of the fields, their gondola now filled with foodstuffs. Right in front of them is a labyrinth, bigger than the one they went into the day before, the beast's calls and birds chirping echoing in the wind.

And right in front of the labyrinth, a ravine, a strong gust of wind and a sort of barrier on it, impassable, and below it, an altar, with a strange dent on it, obviously man-made.

Not knowing what will fit in there, the group decided to enter the labyrinth, thinking they'll find something since it's right in front of the ravine.

Upon entering, the group is greeted by a familiar sight. Green, lush trees, cool breeze, faunas singing... everything almost matches the Old Forest Mine.

"Why do I get the feeling that all these labyrinths look the same?"

"Not the same, just... alike," said the Fortress. Dashiell shrugged.

Ion stayed in the back, a few steps away from the group, already mapping the area. Aeris, noticing the Nightseeker standing away from the group, walked up to him. Staying alone in a Labyrinth can be dangerous, right?

The Runemaster reached out to Ion's hand, unable to reach it though due to her short stature, and the fact that Ion's still mapping.

Once Ion finished mapping, he noticed Aeris standing there, her hands outstretched. The Nightseeker raised an eyebrow. Aeris sighed a bit, grabbing Ion's hand, now within reach, and dragged him towards the rest of the group.

As reluctant as he may be, Ion still complied.

"You two, hurry up!" At the call of the Fortress, the Runemaster dragged Ion faster towards the group.

Once the two caught up, the group resumed explorations. They reached a clearing with two pathways: one headed east, the other west.

First, the group went to the western route. There, they entered another, smaller clearing. Right in the middle of it is a strange looking pole of light.

"What the hell...?" The Fortress, curious, went over to the pole and examined it. At first, nothing seemed special or odd about it, aside from the fact that it's a pole of purple light inside a forest, emitting it's own light in a place with no technology.

That all changed when Reinhart touched the light. That single contact managed to do something to them!

Before they realized it, they're back in Tharsis.

"Whoa, hey, the hell?! Did I do something?!" asked the bewildered Reinhart.

"No, I don't think you did anything..." Vayne then fell quiet, thinking for a moment. A guard then happened to pass by them.

Aeris went over to the guard and asked him if he knew anything about a purple pole of light inside a forest with sign language.

Vayne was about to grab the girl and apologize to the guard, but the guard suddenly smiled.

"Oh, _that_ pole. It's called a Geomagnetic Pole. It let's you teleport from the Labyrinth back to Tharsis and vice versa. Though I'm not sure about how it's made... or why it's only connected to this place."

"Wait, you understand sign language?" asked the Sniper.

"Yep. My wife's mute." The guard then bid the group farewell and went off. Vayne knelt down to eye level with Aeris before he spoke in sign language, a stern expression on his face. Aeris' eyes went downcast as Vayne finished, nodding. She just got lectured again...

Sighing, Vayne patted the girl's head in order to cheer her up a little. "C'mon, let's go." Instantly, the smile on Aeris' face came back, and she followed her father, beconing the others to follow as well.

They went back towards the city's entrance. There, they saw something they otherwise should've noticed before; that 'Geomagnetic Pole', or whatever it is, is also there. Maybe that's why it only connects to this place?

Vayne this time went to touch it. Almost instantly, they're warped back to the Lush Woodlands.

"Whoa... nifty. We should keep that pole in mind." The group then pressed on, albeit still puzzled.

They went through the door on the north end of the room, but as they entered they are blocked by a tree bark blocking the road. Sighing, as they are unable to progress, they mapped what they could see right now, and decided that they should find another way around.

Something seems odd about the tree barks though...

Dashiell went over to the bark, then sniffed it.

It smelled like honey.

"Oh hell no, I am _not_ dealing with bears today!"

"Bears?" asked the Fortress.

"This bark smells like honey. Most bears _love _them."

"Oh."

"There's one on the other side." Everyone turned towards Ion, raising an eyebrow.

"Take a look through that crack there." Dashiell did just that, and indeed, there is a bear lying dormant far into the edge of the passageway beyond.

"...Shit." No, he doesn't usually cuss, but in these kinds of situations...

"We'll just find our way around it. Or use it to destroy these barks, since they love honey so damn much," offered Reinhart.

"That ain't gonna be easy for me. Ugh, my worst nightmare's gonna be relived again, isn't it..?"

" 'Worst nightmare'?"

"I got nearly killed because of a _frikkin' bear_. I was just trying to get something to eat, and then it tried to tear into _me_." Aeris cringed at the story. She grabbed Dashiell's hands and dragged him away, not wanting to be in the presence of a bear for the time being.

This time, they backtracked, and went through the western route.

Going through a door in the north end of the western clearing, they are greeted by another clearing, only smaller, and inside is a patch of herbs growing on the ground, which Vayne and Aeris decided to pick up, and also, a shortcut, marked by yellow patches of flowers.

Realizing that the shortcut would have to be opened from the other side first, they decided to press on, encountering more monsters; giant grasshoppers, rollers, and then out came what is called a Tree Rat.

"Oh hello, I think we just found our fangs~."

"Fangs?"

"Y'know, the one for Wynn's request. She said it came from these guys." Dashiell then fired an arrow at it, killing it instantly.

Harvesting it's fangs, and hide, they moved on.

Encountering more Tree Rats, Rollers, and grasshoppers, their bags slowly filling with materials, going through more doors and twisting passageways, finding more, and more fallen tree barks that smelled like honey, a loud roar suddenly shook the air.

"Oh god no. No! We're close to the damned thing, aren't we?!"

"Calm down. If your loud enough, it'll come to us." Vayne then peeked through the passageway, finding that yes, the bear they saw before is standing there, looking straight at them, or at least where it thought the group is.

"... Well, it loves honey."

"Sorry, Dashiell, but it's time to face your fears." Said the Fortress, as he too looked out.

"Oh god, please protect me..." Dashiell then sighed.

"I've actually been able to get over my fear of bears... a little... BUT, but, if you take a look at that thing, it's different from other bears, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah... longer, bigger, and sharper claws, a large differintiation with the limb's size..." Vayne then started walking.

"Luring it is dangerous, but we'll need to break through those barks." Defiantly (almost), the Medic walked forward, the others following, Dashiell, albeit reluctant, following as well, staying a few, safe steps away from the group.

Eh, it's just a bear! He's faced some before, how bad can this one be? Right?

Out came another roar, the bear finally deciding that the group is a danger to it.

Next thing they knew, they're being chased by it, with speed unlike any other bear they saw before.

...Forget I said anything.

'Dammit, I _knew _this was a bad idea!" thought the Sniper as he kept on running.

Yes, they did manage to lure the bear towards one of the barks, but only by a hair's distance.

The bear nearly clawed it's way through Reinhart before it took notice of the scent of honey, coming from the tree bark next to it.

Oh, sweet and delicous honey... your surely better than these little things!

They bear decided to break through the barks, opening a passageway for the group.

Noticing immediately that there is no honey to be had, the bear turned back towards the group it was chasing, it's eyes looking angrier now.

"Damn, it's mad now..."

'As if it weren't mad before!' thought Aeris.

"Uh... rule number 1 of dealing with bears-" just then, the bear's claws swipped at the group, the group dodging it.

"NEVER lie to it about ANYTHING!" And again, the chase started, this time though, in a struggle to lose the bear.

They turned towards the left side of the narrow passageway, just in front of where the bear settled just now. Right past it is a clearing, with a small, but deep body of water in front of them, leaving little land for them to travel on. Right in front of them however, is a door.

Not giving anything a second thought, the group ran towards the door, closing it behind them.

They could hear the loud thumps of the bear's legs right in front of the door. After a while, it became farther, and more distant. The bear had decided to leave.

"Oh god... do _not_ make me deal with that again.."

"Get used to it. We're going to have to deal with a lot of those," said Vayne as they pressed on, Dashiell's shoulders sinking a bit.

The group pressed on, Ion mapping what he saw with surprising accuracy, everyone else keeping a lookout for more bears.

After a few more twist and turns, they arrived at a shortcut, which lead them back to the clearing with the herbs, opening another shortcut, leading them to the entrance.

Backtracking, they went through a narrow passageway before coming into a large clearing, a lake dominating most of it.

Going through what's left of the land there, the group went through another door, with an equally large clearing, but this time with a smaller lake, and right on the other end of the room...

'Shit... another one, you kiddin' me?!' thought the Sniper as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

He toughened himself up though, as the group went over to initiate another life-threatning chase.

Luring the bear to a few more tree barks, the group went through a door at the southwestern end of the room, quickly closing it behind them, Ion somehow unfazed and immediately started mapping what he saw.

Sighing, Dashiell asked;

"Is this gonna be the last of 'em...?"

"No, I don't think so..." Reinhart then walked on, the group following.

Just as they were about to reach the stairs to the next floor (which, somehow, Dashiell knew he wasn't going to like), a voice suddenly came from below it. Then, out came Whirlwind.

"H-Huh? Oh, it's you." The man seemed alright, but evidently he is tired. Sweat is dripping from his brows. He's also carrying who looked to be a badly injured Tharsis soldier with him.

"I found this guy in that floor. The rest of his group... didn't quite make it though. He said something about a bear with 'blood red fur' attacking them. I'm not sure what this is all about, but I'd advise against entering that floor for now until you get the details from the Count."

'Dammit, I KNEW these bears were bad news in the first place...' Obviously, that would be Dashiell's first thought.

"Alright, now, if you'll excuse me..." Whirlwind heaved the man up the stairs, then started walking.

"Hey, uh... you want us to help with him?"

"Huh? Oh, thanks, but I'll be ok," said the man with a reassuring smile. The Fortress nodded. The man then sighed a bit, his back completely turned towards the group.

"You know, your quite considerate. Makes me wonder why more people aren't like you." The man then walked off.

There was a certain quality to his voice, though Dashiell couldn't quite put his finger on it...

"What's under there, anyway?" asked Reinhart.

"I dunno, but I highly suggest we turn in for now. A bear with blood red fur... doesn't sound to good, right?"

And so, the group decided to head back.

-To be continued-

* * *

A/N: WOW. ONLY THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND ALREADY IS THIS REACHING 4K+ WORDS OnO my god...

Anyway, yeah, I've managed to NEARLY beat post game EO4! But dammit, that FUCKING *spoilerific rant**gets shooved with an apple*

Pffhah X3 so yeah, I guess that's gonna be all for now! I think I've fed ya'll with enough for today~ *smacked with a giant mace*

And now I shall type in my EO3 update*sneaks into new document*


End file.
